A hybrid vehicle acting as one of eco-friendly vehicles includes both a motor and an engine. The hybrid vehicle may selectively use a motor power or an engine power according to a vehicle traveling environment, or may use both motor power and engine power. If the hybrid vehicle is able to travel on the road only using power of the motor, only the motor is driven. If the hybrid vehicle further requires engine power, the motor and the engine can be simultaneously driven.
It takes a few minutes until the engine starts operation and has enough power to operate. Therefore, assuming that the hybrid vehicle requires high power before expiration of the engine driving, battery power consumption considerably increases due to overload of the motor. Such battery power consumption is considered undesirable from the viewpoint of efficient power management of the battery.